Por que essa atitude, Sesshoumaru?
by MeiaLua
Summary: Kikyou e Sesshoumaru se encontram.


Por que essa atitude, Sesshoumaru?

Caminhando numa profunda floresta selvagem e densa sempre ao lado do seu mestre Sesshoumaru, Jaken vivia uma indagação "Por que será que o senhor Sesshoumaru nunca mais foi visitar a Rin?" Ele ia todo mês, agora já faz cinco meses que nem passa perto daquele vilarejo, eu gostaria de perguntar mas..." De repente Sesshoumaru para, fazendo assim Jaken se esbarrar na sua perna e cair de costas.

-O que aconteceu, senhor Sesshoumaru? Percebeu algo estranho?

Sesshoumaru continuou em silêncio e olhando fixamente para a sua direção. Kikyou aparece andando com seus youkais carregadores de almas e seu arco e flexa.

-Ma-ma-mas essa é aquela sacerdotisa morta! Exclamou Jaken.- Como ainda pode está viva? E como ousa atrapalhar o caminho do senhor Sesshoumaru!

-**Cale-se**. Disse Sesshoumaru, irritado com o seu servo inconseqüente.

-Sei que foi você Sesshoumaru. Por que fez aquilo?

-Como ousa falar assim com o senhor Sesshoumaru. Quer virar pó sua abusada?

-**Jaken, já lhe disse para calar essa boca, senão eu te mato**.

Jaken imediatamente fica em silêncio e não pronuncia sequer uma só palavra.

-Não entendi o motivo de você ter usado a sua espada para me salvar, nunca pensei que eu significasse algo para você. No começo fiquei na duvida de onde tinha vindo aquele feixe de luz, mas agora tenho certeza que foi da sua espada.

**- "Agora"?**

-Sim.

-**Você foi visitar o Totosai**?

-Como sabe disso?

-Sinto o cheiro dele no seu arco e flexa, foi visitá-lo para poder polir sua arma e ele provavelmente perguntou como estava viva, só com o seu simples relato ele pode decifrar o enigma.

-Você é muito astuto Sesshoumaru. Mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-A Tensaiga vibrou quando encontrei o seu corpo, seus youkais estavam tentando reanimá-la, mas você respondia. Não sei o que a minha espada pretendia ao querer salvá-la, mas fiz sua vontade.

-A sua espada vibrou? Isso significa que eu tinha que ser ressuscitada mais uma vez? Por que?

Sesshoumaru fez pouco caso dos seus questionamentos e seguiu em frente, deixando Kikyou falando sozinha.

-Espere Sesshoumaru. É só isso que aconteceu? Você me encontrou por um acaso e me ressuscitou por um acaso?

-**Há algo de errado com a sua audição? Já te respondi o que aconteceu**.

-Novamente fugindo das minhas perguntas, Sesshoumaru. Você não me respondeu coisa nenhuma. Quero uma explicação.

Nesse momento Sesshoumaru agarra-se ao pescoço dela e a levanta.

-**Pensa que pode falar assim com Sesshoumaru e sair ilesa?** **Quem você pensa que é?**

Kikyou estava sufocada, não conseguia falar com clareza e numa voz rouga e falhada disse:

-Sesshoumaru, responda as minhas perguntas agora mesmo!

Num ato de fúria Sesshoumaru a joga contra uma árvore, fazendo Kikyou desmaiar.

Jaken ficou completamente surpreso, nunca viu Sesshoumaru ficar tão irritado com um humano, normalmente ele matava-os com calma e frieza, mas nunca irritado.

-**Jaken.**

-Sim, sssseeenhor Ssssseeeshoumaru.

-**Vamos embora**.

-Sim.

No vilarejo Rin estava preocupada, havia meses que Sesshoumaru não a visitava, estava pensando que algo de ruim acontecesse com ele, apesar de considerá-lo o homem mais forte e poderoso que já conheceu.

-O que houve Rin? –perguntou à senhora Kaede.

-Senhora Kaede, por que o senhor Sesshoumaru nunca mais veio me visitar?

-Rin, Sesshoumaru é o príncipe das Terras do Oeste, com certeza ele deve ter muitas coisas a fazer. Não fique preocupada, ele jamais sumiria assim sem avisar.

-Ele não é de avisar nada, principalmente quando quer se afastar de alguém.

-Mas você é especial, Rin. Ele jamais a abandonaria.

"Eu espero que sim". Pensava Rin com seus botões.

Enquanto isso Kagome recolhia ervas para fazer chá e outras para remédios, quando Inuyasha se aproximou dela sem ela perceber.

-Que susto, Inuyasha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Kagome, eu estou preocupado.

-Com o que? Com a Kikyou?

-Com ela mesma.

-Inuyasha, já faz quase seis meses que descobrimos que ela está viva e nunca mais tivemos notícias dela.

-Será que ela está bem?

-Eu não sei. Acho que ela deveria voltar para esse vilarejo, afinal, aqui é o lugar dela.

-Ela não vai voltar, parece que tem vergonha de nós.

-De "nós"? Ou de você?

-Agora você está querendo dizer que ela não vem para cá por minha causa?

-Não, ela não vem por minha causa também. Desculpe por parecer confusa, mas achei que o "nós", fosse todos nós.

-E foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer.

-Não estou...

Shipoo interrompe nesse instante:

-Kagome, Inuyasha. Rápido, rápido. Encontraram a Kikyou. Ela está na casa da senhora Kaede.

Inuyasha foi voando para lá deixando Kagome e Shipoo para trás.

"Será que o Inuyasha ainda gosta da Kikyou?" Pensou Shipoo. "Ele sempre agia dessa maneira antes dela morrer, mas agora ele está casado com a Kagome e ainda..."

-Rápido Shipoo. Apressou a Kagome.

-Sim, já estou indo.

Entrando na casa eles viram Kikyou machucada e acordando devagar e gemendo por causa das dores que sentia no corpo. Ainda estava tonta e não sabia direito o que acontecia ao seu redor. Inuyasha chegou bem perto dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu com você Kikyou?

-Sesshoumaru... ele... Sesshoumaru...

-O que? Sesshoumaru? O que tem o Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha perguntava impaciente.

Nesse instante chegou Sango com uma de suas filhas gêmeas e Mirok.

-Como ela está?- Mirok perguntou a Kagome.

-Ela está machucada e acho que isso tem haver com o Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru? Ele que a machucou?

-Não sei, Sango. Quando o Inuyasha perguntou para ela o que estava acontecendo, ela só sabia falar o nome dele, então acho que eles devem ter se encontrado.

-Foi o Sesshoumaru que a feriu, não foi Kikyou? –perguntou Inuyasha com muita raiva.

-Inuyasha! Por que acha que foi o Sesshoumaru?

-Estou sentindo o cheiro dele no pescoço da Kikyou, ele tentou sufocá-la, com certeza, Kagome.

Rin que estava entrando ouviu um pouco da conversa e correu em direção ao Inuyasha.

-Não, você está enganado, senhor Inuyasha. O senhor Sesshoumaru é gentil e bondoso, jamais faria mal a Kikyou.

"Gentil e bondoso?" Pensava Shipoo. "Ah! Me esqueci que a única pessoa que ele trata bem é essa menina".

-Você está enganada menina. Kikyou levantou-se devagar e se sentou. –Foi ele mesmo que me causou esses ferimentos, eu o obriguei a me responder por que tinha me ressuscitado com a sua espada e ele ficou irritado e me atacou. Ele parece mesmo odiar que alguém lhe dê ordens.

-Ele te salvou com a Tenseiga?- perguntou surpreso Inuyasha?

-Sim, também gostaria de saber o motivo disso. A única explicação que ele me deu foi que a sua espada estava vibrando, como se ela estivesse pedindo para o Sesshoumaru me salvar.

-Mas isso não faz sentido. Se ele te salvou com a Tenseiga, por que te atacou?- Perguntou Mirok.

-Eu já disse, o obriguei a me contar o real motivo da sua decisão e ele se recusou e me atacou.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, vou atrás do Sesshoumaru e fazê-lo pagar.

Inuyasha já estava na porta quando Kikyou o interrompeu:

-Não faça isso! Isso é entre eu e ele.

-Mas Kikyou, você não pode enfretá-lo sozinha, ele te mataria em dois segundos.

-Isso não te interessa Inuyasha. Você tem uma esposa e deve ficar aqui para cuidar dela, não pega bem ficar enfrentando outras pessoas por causa de outra mulher.

-Não, Kikyou. Não pense assim, ajudaríamos qualquer pessoa independente de quem seja ela. O Inuyasha quer saber porque o Sesshoumaru te atacou, deixe ele fazer isso por você. Disse Kagome.

-Eu já disse que isso é entre eu e o Sesshoumaru, sei muito bem como derrotá-lo. Eu mesma me vingarei dele. Já disse que não quero ajuda.

Rin estava perplexa por ouvir tudo aquilo, jamais imaginaria que o homem que ela mais admirou seria capaz de se submeter a algo tão covarde. Pela primeira vez odiou Sesshoumaru e gostaria que ele nunca mais aparecesse, que era melhor assim.

Se antes todos ficavam indiferentes a Sesshoumaru, exceto na hora em que ele insistia em aparecer para matar o Inuyasha e roubar sua espada, agora todos tinham um sentimento antipatia por ele, beirando a ódio por ele ter feito isso com a Kikyou. Porém, uma duvida que não saia da cabeça de ninguém era o motivo dele ter ressuscitado a sacerdotisa. Colocar a culpa na espada não era tão convincente assim.

Mesmo não querendo Inuyasha não foi atrás de Sesshoumaru, decidiu fazer a vontade de Kikyou. Os outros se encontravam na casa e Rin foi para o seu quarto refletir sobre tudo que tinha acontecido. Não suportava a idéia de que Sesshoumaru fosse tão cruel assim.

Kikyou seguiu viagem mesmo contra a vontade de todos do vilarejo que insistiam para que ela ficasse, porém isso jamais poderia ser possível para ela. Iria encontrar o homem que a salvou e que depois tentou matá-la.

"Será que ele me jogou daquele jeito para não me matar?" Pensava Kikyou com os seus botões. "O que será que ele pretende?" "Não importa, eu vou descobrir".


End file.
